


[IMAGE] ardoringCogent

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A character card of a purpleblood fantroll.





	[IMAGE] ardoringCogent

**Author's Note:**

> For [Rogue](http://silver-tongues-blog.tumblr.com/) from the MNC discord and tumblr.


End file.
